These days, convenience stores have increased abruptly, and they provide service wherein, from among abundant menu items, simple cooking on the site, such as heating by using a microwave oven or deeply frying, is carried out before selling.
In these circumstances, at franchise convenience stores and the like, a method of sending a cooking method for each menu item as information from a server under the control of the center to the terminal apparatus of each store is considered to unify the quality of commodity products and to increase the efficiency of cooking by standardizing cooking methods. In other words, such a cooking method is a method as a box lunch of curry and rice is heated for 45 sec by an 800 W cooking-use microwave oven, or a fried potato is heated for 20 sec by an 800 W cooking-use microwave oven. The information on such a cooking method is received once at the terminal and stored in memory. Employees at the convenience store print out and use the cooking information as necessary.
As means for providing the information, the WWW information of the Internet is considered to be used. More specifically, in the WWW information of the Internet, if browser software is available at the information terminal connected to a network, for servers having contents, it is possible to easily browse the contents at each information terminal. Therefore, this kind of information provision can be easily achieved not only in domestic areas but also at worldwide-scale chain stores.
However, in the above-mentioned provision of cooking methods, cooking-use microwave ovens installed at respective stores may be different in cooking function and capability depending on the size of the store or the like, for example; therefore, the cooking method sent from the server cannot be used as it is in some cases.
In other words, in a store provided with only the 500 W cooking-use microwave oven, as described above, on the basis of the information meaning that a box lunch of curry and rice is heated for 45 sec by an 800 W cooking-use microwave oven, this information must be changed appropriately to heating for 1 minute by a 500 W cooking-use microwave oven, and then must be used. If commodity products change abruptly, and the kinds of commodity products become abundant, such a change causes burdens to employees, also causing problems of varying the quality of commodity products (that is, the quality, such as taste, of foods as the result of control) from one store to another. In other words, in the conventional exchange between information devices connected to a network, contents created at the terminal on the transmission side are only browsed at the terminal on the receiving side, but control information or the like required to be changed depending on the terminal is not communicated. Therefore, the contents and information to be executed depending on the hardware environment and conditions on the receiving side cannot be changed. As a result, in the case when the above-mentioned control information must be changed depending on the hardware environment and controlled object, the above-mentioned defects are caused.